Super Smash Tournament
by Black-Phoenix-94
Summary: The biggest tournament in the galaxies is underway & contestants from all over the worlds are competing to win the prize, but what else is going on, what danger is lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce & turn the harmless tournament into a bloody war.
1. Heading To The Tournament

_This is set after the events of Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Read & review, rated M for blood & swearing..._

**CHAPTER ONE: HEADING TO THE TOURNAMENT**

Axel snored softly & rolled over, he was sleeping soundly in the shade of a tree, his short, messy silver hair was almost black in the shadows, he smiled as a warm feeling washed over him, suddenly something jabbed him in the side, he grunted & rolled over, ignoring his attacker, again the thing jabbed him, Axel grunted & ignored it, he was determined to win this battle, after another five jabs Axel gave in, he yawned loudly & opened one of his golden eyes, he spotted his friend Katana standing over him, her brother Keir was standing behind her looking embarrassed, Axel opened both eyes, stretched & sat up, Katana was glaring at him, she looked about ready to tear him to pieces, Axel smiled his trademark grin & looked at her

"Hey, why'd ya wake me?" he asked, Katana narrowed her eyes

"You were sleep talking" she said angrily, Axel stared at her in confusion & blinked slowly, he'd already forgotten what he'd been dreaming about

"Yea….so? You sleep-snore, guess we all have our problems" Axel yawned, he relaxed into a cosy position & closed his eyes, katana kicked him in the ribs, Axel flinched & opened one eye

"Do you have any idea what you were saying!" she asked, Axel shrugged, Katana glared again

"You were saying very rude & suggestive things about me!" she snapped, suddenly Axel's dream came back to him & he nearly got a nosebleed, he grinned slyly at her

"Hahaha about that...I…I ate something bad before I went to bed…" Axel explained, Keir looked at him with slight nervousness & Katana turned to her brother

"Keir! Defend me! Brothers are supposed to bash people for hitting on their sisters!" Katana snapped

"Ah but at least he was saying nice things about you…kinda…" Keir replied, the look Katana gave him made the small teen rush to her side

"but Axel you shouldn't say such vulgar things around ladies…" he scolded, he was trying to look mad but Axel just laughed, he'd seen scarier butterflies then Keir, he knew the boy too well, Keir was the type to stay as far away from conflict as he could get, Axel grinned at them, they were the best friends a guy could ask for, Katana was very pretty, tallish & skinny with long black hair & red eyes, she was pale & wore a black Goth-style dress, she was almost always grumpy but Axel had seen her soft-side, Keir greatly resembled his sister, having the same colour hair & eyes, but he had short hair that was messy & stuck out in every direction, he wore a plain black shirt & jeans, he wasn't necessarily a coward, he just didn't like getting into fights, but Axel had known him to have a brave side if he or Katana were in trouble, both siblings were seventeen, one year younger than Axel himself

"well whatever, just don't say anything like that again, you know I don't like you like that" Katana said, she turned & walked off, she looked over her shoulder at the boys

"By the way, I bumped into some hermit dude the other day, he told me to stop by & say hello, and he also asked that I bring you two" she added, Keir blinked

"How'd he know about me & Axel?" he asked, Katana shrugged

"Dunno" she replied, walking off to find the hermit, Keir looked at her in disbelief

"She's going! That's crazy he could be a killer or something!" he exclaimed, Axel shrugged & followed her

"But he could be a murderer! Or one of those guys who kidnaps kids!" Keir called, following them, he caught up to Katana & Axel

"Guys! We can't go, we have somewhere to be anyway" he whined, Katana rolled her eyes & picked up the pace, Axel followed, both leaving a rather dismayed looking Keir behind, he sighed & muttered something about white vans with tinted windows & followed them again.

After an hour they were in the deepest part of the woods, they stopped when they came to a small, rundown wooden shack, Keir raised an eyebrow

"No that doesn't scream dangerous at all" he said sarcastically

"horror movie rule number one, when you come across an abandoned shack DO NOT go inside or even go near it, also-hey wait what are you going!" Keir exclaimed, looking at Katana in surprise as she hopped onto the porch & knocked loudly on the door, all three teens watched as the door fell off its hinges & collapsed to the ground

"I hope we don't have to pay for that…" Keir mumbled, suddenly an old man jumped out, earning a surprised scream from Keir & nearly giving Axel & Katana a heart-attack, Keir stumbled backwards & tripped over a log that was lying on the ground, he fell to the ground & landed heavily on his back with a grunt, Axel helped him to his feet, Keir dusted himself off & glared at the old man

"Uh you wanted to see us?" Katana mumbled, the old man narrowed his eyes at her

"Uh yea…you're the pretty blonde…come in, come in" he replied

"Ok he's pervy & colour-blind, let's go" Keir said, but to his annoyance he was simply dragged inside by Axel & Katana

"Are you guys mental!" he hissed, the old man glanced at them

"You guys make yourself at home, I'll go get us some tea, oh I'm Duster by the way" he said cheerily before walking away, Keir looked around

"I see where he gets his name" he mumbled, looking around the dust covered living room, Axel & Katana sat down on a falling apart couch, Keir sat beside them, he was about to tell them off for being idiots when his eyes rested on a skeleton, sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, he froze

"Holy shit you've got to be fucking kidding me!" he said in surprise, Axel & Katana followed his gaze

"Holy cow! Is that real?" Axel asked, Katana snorted

"Doubt it" she replied, the three teens looked up when Duster entered the room holding a tray with three white glasses on it

"It's probably poison!" Keir whispered, Axel elbowed him, Duster handed the teens a glass each, Keir looked at it

"There isn't anything in it" he mumbled, holding the glass upside down

"Uh…mine has what I hope is mud in it" Axel said

"EW…mine is full of dead bugs" Katana groaned

"Guuuuuuuys…this guy is about fifty cards short of a full deck" Keir whispered

"So how is the tea?" Duster asked

"Hmm, it tastes like air, oh wait…maybe that's because IT IS AIR!" Keir snapped, Duster looked at him like he might be crazy

"Uh what's with the skeleton?" Katana asked

"Yea is that real?" Axel added, pointing to the skeleton

"Hmm? Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce you to my wife Margaret" Duster said

"Uh…isn't she dead?" Axel mumbled

"Nonsense, she's just been a little sleepy lately" Duster replied

"So kids, how would you like to be rich?" Duster asked, Axel shot up in his seat while Katana looked interested, Keir just looked suspicious

"Rich? I'd love to be rich, how can we be rich?" Axel blurted excitedly

"well it's easy, all you have to do is enter the Super Smash World Tournament…& win…I was champion fifty years in a row & you win $1000000 every time you win, I was filthy rich" Duster replied

"Then uh…how come you seem to have no money now?" Katana asked

"I invested all my money in finger-hats, they're just like regular hats only smaller" Duster grinned

"When I was five I used my mum's thimbles" Keir mumbled

"We'll enter!" Axel said enthusiastically, Katana high-fived him & Keir gasped

"Are you CRAZY? No way I'm entering some messed up tournament, we have zero fighting experience, we CAN'T do this!" he exclaimed, Axel snorted

"Course we can, we are probably up against people like us, there are three of us, one of us are bound to win" Katana insisted

"we don't even know this things exists, we're literally trusting our safety with some crazy bastard who thinks finger-hats are a suitable business investment, we're doomed, we'll probably end up dead in some dumpster behind a bar or WORSE in some maniac's dungeon!" Keir hissed through his teeth, Katana blinked & Axel grinned

"Show us the way old dude!" he grinned

"You've got to be kidding me, it's one thing to ride the little yellow bus but it's another to be the guy licking the fucking windows!" Keir whispered to him

"I don't get that" Axel mumbled

"It means he's MENTAL!" Keir replied, Duster grinned at them all

"Follow me" he said, leading the way outside

"C'mon Keir, he's harmless, I'm sure he's just lonely, I mean his wife isn't very lively" Axel whispered

"that isn't funny she's dead" Keir replied, Katana was walking next to Duster & talking to him, they arrived out back & Duster pointed to a black tarp spread over the ground

"Just hop on there" Duster instructed, Keir watched in annoyance as Katana & Axel curiously walked onto it, Duster gestured for Keir to follow; he groaned & stepped onto it

"Seeya" Duster grinned, he kicked a rope next to his feet that was attached to the tarp the tarp sank & dropped through a hole in the ground

"Holy shit!" Keir cursed, clawing at the wall of the hole as he fell, Katana was screaming while Axel remained calm, he had his eyes closed & was muttering something under his breath.

_A/N - please submit me some OC's that will appear later on, around the fifth chapter maybe, they MUST be bad guys, sorry, tell me their names, appearence, age, gender, personality, habits, species (human, dragon, animal-creature etc.) powers, why they turned bad & want to help the bad guy, a bit about them, enemies/friends/family & whether or not they will die or run away, my fave three can join sides with the good guys if you want, just say so, if they get killed say who you want to kill them, character list is in the next chapter, you can also choose who you want them to go one-on-one with, uh i think that's it but if you want to add other thiings to their profile just say :)_


	2. Introducing The Contestants

**CHAPTER TWO: INTRODUCING THE CONTESTANTS**

After a few minutes of falling the teens hit the ground heavily, Keir first, Axel landed on top of him & Katana on them both

"Ugh my fucking spiiiiine" Keir groaned, Axel apologised & after Katana got off he rolled of Keir & helped him up, Keir groaned & hunched over, he looked up when Katana nudged him

"holy what!" he looked around in surprise, they were standing out in the open in a large plaza in the middle of a rather quiet town, Keir looked around, there was no sign of the hole they'd come from, only open sky

"What the fuck did we fall to China!" Keir mumbled, looking around, Katana gasped & pointed ahead, Axel & Keir followed where she was pointing & their jaws dropped, standing nearby where two human-sized creatures, one was an orangey-brown fox with a white muzzle, tail-tip Mohawk, eyebrows & inner ears, he had green eyes & wore a green communication device over his right eye, a green jump-suit, grey & white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, grey fingerless gloves, red & black boots & a red scarf around his neck, the other one was a blue falcon with a yellow beak & red patches around his blue eyes, he wore a communication device over his right eye, a red jumpsuit, long-sleeved white jacket & black boots, Katana dashed over to the creatures followed by Axel & Keir

"Hey guys, who are you?" Katana asked

"Err…I'm team Starfox leader Fox McCloud & this is my teammate Falco Lombardi" the fox replied awkwardly, Katana smiled

"Awesome, so where are we?" she asked

"We're at Adrianna, a small town where the contestants at the tournament stay while they're here" Falco replied

"Is everyone here like you?" Axel questioned

"No not really, there are all sorts of different creatures here" Fox replied

"anyway me & Falco were just heading in to meet the other contestants, you guys are the last to arrive, we'll show you around" Fox added, he gestured for them to follow & led them inside a large mansion, after a short walk they were in a large hall where every other contestant was waiting, they were all talking in groups & making a loud ruckus, everyone quietened when there was a flash of light when it cleared the three teens gasped

"Holy cow!" Axel gasped, standing, or rather floating, at the front of the room were two large, white gloved hands, one was still while the other was twitching madly

"Those guys are the bosses, Crazy & Master Hand, I bet you can guess which is which" Falco whispered

"hello contestants, I'm glad to see you're finally all here, I've picked you all after considerable thought & now I'd like to introduce you all" M.H said calmly, C.H continued twitching, Keir watched as curtains parted to reveal a stage

"I will start calling names, I want you to come onto the stage if you here yours so that you may introduce yourself" M.H said, there was a soft murmur from the crowd & M.H started calling out the names, the contestants were Wolf, Panther, Krystal, Fox, Falco, Katt (from the Starfox games) Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Vector (from the Sonic games) Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo, Weavile, Red, Zangoose (from the Pokémon Games) Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Wario (from the Mario games) Ike, Marth, Roy, Lyn (from the Fire Emblem games) Link, Sheik (from the Zelda games) Kirby, Meta Knight (from the Kirby games) Keir, Axel, Katana, Takuya, Sean, Bartzabel, Raven, Renni (my OC's) Ness, Lucas (from the Mother games or something like that…) Samus, Ghor (from the Metroid games).

The teens watched as the last person to be announced, Sean, made his way to his seat, his short silver hair was ruffled where he's been playing with it nervously & his blue eyes were looking around in fear, he sat next to Keir who faced him

"What's wrong?" Keir asked

"Nothing…just a little nervous" Sean mumbled, Keir smiled at him

"Hey I'm sure you'll be fine, if anyone's gonna get eaten live it's me" he comforted, Sean nodded a thanks & faced the stage as M.H cleared his throat

"All contestants will now head to their SEPARATE rooms, the battles start tomorrow" M.H announced, with that he snapped his fingers, or himself & teleported him & C.H away, Keir stretched & got to his feet, he walked over to Axel & Katana who were talking in a corner

"This is gonna be awesome!" Katana squealed

"I suppose but it'll be hard beating these guys I mean c'mon…almost none of them are human" Axel replied

"Maybe we'll get a handicap or something" Katana replied, Axel shrugged

"hey guys, we better go, the room's nearly empty, we better follow someone so that we know where to go" Keir said, Axel & Katana nodded & followed Blaze & Silver who were talking enthusiastically, they entered a hall & spotted doors with names on them, near the end were three doors marked Keir, Katana & Axel, the friends waved & went into the separate rooms, Keir closed his door behind him & locked it, he walked over to a computer desk & picked up a key that was laying on it, it was labelled Keir

"huh…I assume this is the key to my room" Keir mumbled, he dropped it into his jeans pocket & zipped up the pocket, he then sat in the chair & flicked on the computer, it was on a 'Character Profile' type page, Keir looked around the page for a while, it mostly contained stats such as wins, losses, ties etc. it also had an emails section & a games section for when he was bored, Keir saw the emails section flash & opened it to see a message from Katana he opened it

**EMAIL –**

Hey Keir, look what I found EMAILS! Dunno if you've found them yet but good luck in the games tomorrow, if you're up against me I want you to know I won't go easy, no apparently we're supposed to choose something called a 'Final Smash' move or whatever, but no hurry, it says it won't be introduced until day four, anyways see you tomorrow!

**NORMAL –**

Keir quickly replied to the message & shut off the computer, he got off the chair & flopped onto his bed, he closed his eyes & was just drifting off when there was a knock at the door, Keir groaned & got to his feet, he walked over to the door & opened it, once he did he saw a girl with long orange hair & blue eyes standing in the doorway, she was wearing a plain red shirt & a green mini-skirt, she was seventeen Keir recognised her as Renni

"Uh hey…is there something you wanted?" Keir asked, Renni pushed her way into the room & sat on the bed, Keir rolled his eyes & closed the door

"Normally one would ask before just barging in" Keir sighed, Renni flashed him a cute smile

"I'm just taking the time to meet all my competitors & new friends" Renni said cheerily, Keir nodded

"Kay, uh…hi…you can go now" he mumbled awkwardly, not sure what to say to the intruding young girl, she smiled again

"Uhm…won't it be hard fighting in a miniskirt?" Keir asked, he couldn't help but notice the girl was wearing blue underwear by the way she was sitting, her skirt didn't reach very far at all, he blushed & looked away

"I'd suggest maybe a pair of jeans…or those gym-short things…they aren't too restricting" Keir mumbled, making sure not to look at Renni, he busied himself by sorting books, hoping it would distract him from taking a peek, despite ALMOST wanting to, he tensed when he felt Renni hugging him

"Alright personal space please" Keir blurted, whipped around & very gently pushing the girl away, Renni pouted

"Strange girl, we've only just met, I'm not starting ANYTHING with a complete stranger" Keir said, he waved his hands through the air

"This is my space, I'd like to keep it un-breached please" he added, Renni pulled a face

"Darn…you too, I was hoping I could flirt the contestants into letting me win…very few have accepted" Renni pouted

"Ah that's what this is about, well it won't work on me, I'm going to bed please leave now" Keir said, Renni whipped around

"Fine!" she snapped, she then turned & left the room, slamming the door behind her

"Weird…" Keir mumbled, quickly locking it, he flopped onto his bed & quickly fell asleep.


	3. Intro Matches

**CHAPTER THREE: INTRO MATCHES**

Keir woke when his alarm clock went off loudly; he got out of bed & rubbed his eyes

"aw no waaaay…it's only six…way too early!" he groaned, he shook his head, slipped on his shirt which he'd removed in the middle of the night due to it being too hot & put on his shoes & socks, he headed out into the lobby where most of the contestants were already waiting, he jumped when someone called his name he turned & saw Red walking up to him

"Uh hi" Keir mumbled, immediately feeling awkward, he hated talking to people he didn't know, it made him feel weird, Red waved & stood next to him

"I was looking through the website & the list of what matches are when & who is going in what order, you're first" Re said quietly, Keir looked at him in surprise

"What now, you gotta be kidding me! Ugh! Please tell me I'm at least fighting something small" Keir groaned

"Well…you're fighting Yoshi" Red replied, gesturing to the green dinosaur-turtle-thing talking with Mario

"That…well…at least I'm taller than him…" Keir mumbled

"this place is so cool, because M.H has set up the auto-translator everyone speaks English, that means I can talk to my Pokémon, it is so awesome" Red grinned, Keir nodded absent-mindedly, during his small talk with Red M.H had come out & was announcing the contestants in the first match, he called out Keir & Yoshi's name & after a few seconds they were teleported away, Keir looked around, him & Yoshi were standing on a floating metal platform that was zooming through space & destinations

"Huh…we're starting at Final Destination…an odd place for beginners" Yoshi mumbled

"You know this place?" Keir asked

"Yea, I'm a Veteran, which means I've been here before" Yoshi replied

"You have two stock each…ok…3…2…1…FIGHT!" M.H called over a speaker, without any warning Yoshi charged at Keir

"Holy shit!" he cursed, he jumped aside as Yoshi turned into an egg & launched at him, Yoshi missed, he nearly slipped over the edge but he broke from his egg & skidded to a stop, he dashed at Keir & stuck his tongue out, wrapping it around Keir's wrist, Keir closed his eyes '_ok think…if we can choose Final Smashes we can choose powers…think of fighting games on PlayStation…ah maybe a move from street fighter'_ Keir grinned & hoped his theory was right, he held out his right hand, palm facing up & gathered a fireball in it, he laughing in both success & amazement & threw the fireball at Yoshi, hitting him in the face, Yoshi cried out in pain & hit the ground on his back, Keir grinned, he was free from Yoshi's grip, Yoshi jumped to his feet, transformed into an egg & rolled at Keir who slammed the ground with his fist, creating a shield of stone which stopped Yoshi in his tracks, Keir then dashed around it & upper-cutted Yoshi, as he did his fist coated in electricity making it more powerful, Yoshi flew up into the sky, after a few seconds he hit the ground & lay there dazed, Keir waited for the dinosaur to get to his feet, once he did he waited until Yoshi attacked so that he knew he was ready, Yoshi grabbed an egg & tossed it at Keir, he grunted as he was hit in the face, he stumbled back a bit & Yoshi ran forward, he gave Keir a powerful head-butt to the gut, Keir coughed & doubled over, Yoshi kicked him a few times then lashed out with his tongue & sucked him into his mouth

**IN THE LOBBY –**

"Ah he ate Keir!" Katana shouted in shock

"Don't worry, you can't actually die in the tournaments" Mario reassured

"Wow…Keir seems to have come up with some handy powers" Axel mumbled

**AT THE BATTLE –**

Keir blinked & wriggled around the cramped space he was in, after wriggling around a bit he burst out of what he realised was an egg

"Dude you could've killed me!" Keir snapped

"No, you can't die in tournament" Yoshi replied, Keir blinked

"oh…" he mumbled, suddenly Yoshi jumped into the air over Keir & slammed down, Keir grunted in pain as he was slammed into the ground, he groaned & staggered to his feet, his percentage was 63% while Yoshi's was 49%, Keir held out both arms & gathered two balls of wind in them, he tackled Yoshi & pressed the balls of wind into his chest, they encased him & Keir jumped back as Yoshi was bashed left & right, up & down by the wind, finally they dispersed leaving Yoshi's percentage now on 58% Yoshi ran at Keir & kicked him in the gut, Keir grabbed Yoshi's leg & threw him to the side, Yoshi hit the ground & rolled over the edge but he grabbed onto it & pulled himself up, Keir cursed, suddenly a Pokéball fell from the sky, both Keir & Yoshi made a grab for it but Yoshi grabbed it first & slammed it onto the ground, a large rainbow coloured bird flew out & flew into the sky a few seconds later a large pillar of fire struck Keir who cried out in pain as it tossed him about, after a few seconds it stopped & Keir went flying sideways, he hit the ground & skidded on his back for two metres before he stopped, just on the edge, his percentage was 126%, Keir say on the ground for a few seconds before staggering to his feet

"Ugh what the hell was that!" Keir groaned

**IN THE LOBBY –**

"Man Keir just got bashed by that bird thing" Axel mumbled

"Hahaha yea that Ho-oh sure showed him who's boss!" Bowser laughed

**AT THE BATTLE –**

Yoshi slammed into Keir sending him flying over the right boundary, Keir reappeared on the revival pad

"man I got my ass handed to me by an overgrown lizard" Keir muttered, he jumped off it & rushed at Yoshi, he punched him in the stomach, the face & smacked him in the gut with an electric-punch, he then kicked Yoshi & was about to use a fireball when Yoshi jumped up & slammed him again, Keir grunted & rolled out from under him, he jumped back to avoid a punch from Yoshi & felt himself slip over the edge, he managed to regain his balance before he fell over it fully '_crap, when did I get herded so close to the end?' _Keir jumped out of the way as Yoshi charged him, Yoshi tried to punch Keir but he caught the dinosaur's fist & gave him a strong kick, knocking him over the boundary, Yoshi hopped of the reviver platform & ran at Keir, Keir dodged a few hits from him & used the earth-wall as a shield from the stronger hits, Keir punched the earth-wall & shattered it, sending chunks into Yoshi who took 10% damage, Yoshi grabbed a baseball bat that landed beside him & swung it at Keir, hitting him in the side of the head, Keir hit the ground & lay there dazed, Yoshi pulled back & charged up a hit, Keir got to his feet & was just quick enough to duck Yoshi's swing but it left him wide open for a follow-up hit which caught Keir in the side, Keir stumbled & Yoshi kicked & punched him a few times, every now & then hitting him with the bat, Keir grunted & kicked the bat out of Yoshi's hand, the bat vanished from being used so much, Keir punched Yoshi a few times & Yoshi punched him back, after a quick close-up fight they jumped apart, Keir was on 139% & Yoshi was on 98%, Keir & Yoshi both ran at each other, Keir ducked Yoshi's punch & countered, he then dashed behind him & roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, Yoshi skidded towards the end & Keir ran at him, he kicked Yoshi over the edge but Yoshi grabbed his foot & pulled him down, the both tumbled over the edge, trying to get the other to fall first, finally Yoshi separated himself from Keir & gave him a strong kick down causing Keir to hit the boundary first

"GAME!" M.H called, both fighters were teleported back to the lobby where they gave each other a handshake

"Good match" Yoshi grinned

"Yea…you too" Keir replied, a little bummed out that he didn't win, he was greeted by Axel & Katana

"Awesome fight Keir" Axel said cheerfully

"Aahh I couldn't ask for a more super brother" Katana squealed, hugging him, Keir gave her a quick hug back

"But I lost" he mumbled

"doesn't matter, I heard off of Lucario that the intros are just practice matches so that fighters can test their strength & watch how good other players are, you don't get eliminated yet" Axel replied

"Phew…that's a relief" Keir mumbled, watching as the next match started, it was between Lucas & Samus.


	4. Starting The Plan

_A/N - *WARNING* Some Yaoi content towards the end of the chapter. I think it classifies as yaoi, not sure... (don't worry it isn't sex i don't write that shit, i'm only 16, also i'm not sure whether this should be rated M or T can someone please tell me which it is closer to...)_

**CHAPTER FOUR: STARTING THE PLAN**

A figure in a long black robe walked through the area known as subspace, he walked up some blue energy stairs & stepped onto a platform, he watched as a man made out of blue energy floated over to him, the man in the cloak kneeled before the energy-man & bowed

"My Lord Tabuu" the cloaked man said quietly

"Welcome Shade" Tabuu replied

"I see you're still calling me that false name" the cloaked man said with a somewhat teasing tone

"As paranoid about spies as ever?" Shade asked, Tabuu nodded

"I'd like to keep your real name unknown, you never know who might be listening" he said, Shade smiled under the hood of the cloak, not a bit of him was showing, Shade pulled down the hood revealing his face, he had the appearance of only a young boy, around seventeen, he smiled again at Tabuu

"I heard that you gave men an apprentice to train, I'm honoured, just where might this young fighter be?" Shade asked

"He's at the Smash Mansion, he doesn't know yet that he'll be being trained but I want you to find him & recruit him" Tabuu replied

"You mean he isn't yet on our side? Isn't that a little risky?" Shade asked, Tabuu shrugged

"We're running out of options, but don't worry, soon we'll be going through the attacks & all the mansion & its fighters will be dust beneath us" Tabuu replied, Shade nodded

"Yes my lord, I will go enact part three of our plan now" Shade said quietly, he laughed & grinned evilly

"Remember to keep your part of the deal though old man, the troops will be scattered around the area, would you also like me to gather them first?" Shade asked, Tabuu nodded & Shade walked away, slipping the hood back over his head, his red eyes were gleaming with bloodlust as he imagined himself tearing out the throats of his enemies & killing all the smashers at the house.

After three hours Shade had gathered nearly all of Tabuu's minions, only four remained, Shade walked into a cave where one of the minions was staying, it was a teenage boy with spikes running down his back & two large dragon wings, he had yellow, reptilian eyes & blue hair

"Zap, why are you still here, you were supposed to have moved out" Shade asked in an even tone

"Shade…what we are doing is wrong, I want out" Zap mumbled, Shade narrowed his blood-red eyes at the reptile-boy & unsheathed the sword he had hidden under his cloak

"You know what happens to people who refuse to listen to Tabuu" Shade warned, Zap eyed the sword

"But none of these people have done anything wrong to us" Zap muttered, Shade took a few steps towards the reptile & gripped the sword tighter, Zap closed his eyes

"I'm ready…I'm sick of killing innocent people" Zap mumbled

"you were a good soldier…I'll make it quick" Shade said quietly, he raised the sword & was about to slash apart Zap when the blue-haired creature whipped around & kicked Shade in the stomach, Shade grunted & hit the ground, dropping his sword, Zap grabbed it & easily broke it in half

"I can't let you live Shade, I'll take out Tabuu & his minions myself if I have to" Zap growled, Shade climbed to his hands & knees

"that was a sneaky move Zap" Shade growled, he got onto his feet & faced the boy, Zap snarled & lashed out at Shade, punching him twice in the gut & kicking him in the head, Shade stumbled back & his hood slipped off his head, Zap froze

"I…it's you…your real name isn't Shade! I need to warn them" Zap gasped, he turned & ran away, Shade stood there calmly for a few seconds watching the dragon-boy rush away, he then walked over to the pointy end of his broken sword & picked it up, he was surrounded by a black fog & when it dispersed Shade was gone, Zap blinked in surprise as a thick black fog surrounded him & he backed up when he saw a figure approaching him, it was Shade, Zap growled & took a few steps back, Shade suddenly rushed at Zap & grabbed his throat, he squeezed & Zap let out a chocked cry, Shade leaned over to Zap's ear

"you're helpless Zap, & you know what, I'm going to go to the Smash Mansion & I'm going to tear apart every smasher there, one by one as painfully as I can, I'll make you watch from hell as I rip them open & pull out their organs, I'll tear out their eyes & put rats in their slashed open guts, I'll then sew them up & watch as the rats dig out of them while they're alive, & there isn't a single thing you can do about it, but you have gotten lucky today, I will keep you alive & force you to see everything I see so that you can watch me slaughter them" Shade hissed through his teeth, he raised his gloved left hand & pulled the glove off with his mouth (because he was chocking Zap with his other hand remember) he spat the glove onto the ground & Zap watched as Shade grew a long claw on his index finger, he chanted a few things in Latin & sliced the inside of both of Zap's eyes, Zap cried out in pain & felt blood dripping from his eyes, Shade did the same things with his own eyes & Zap heard him breathe inwards in pleasure

"Isn't this pain the best" Shade hissed, he licked the blood off Zap's face, he then wiped the blood from his own eyes with his thumb & smeared it over Zap's lips

"Go on, lick it off, the spell will complete then & I can move on with my duties" Shade whispered, Zap shook his head & Shade punched his face

"fine, I'll make you, Shade sliced apart his eyes more, causing more blood to drip out, he licked the blood off Zap's lips & smeared the blood dripping down his face across his own mouth & let some drip into his mouth, he then forced open Zap's mouth & kissed him, it lasted for nearly a minute then Shade pulled away

"Hahaha, looks like some of my blood got in your mouth, now whenever I want you will see everything I do, have fun dragon-boy" Shade hissed, he then formed the fog around Zap & teleported him to Tabuu's holding cells

"tch, have fun you reptilian mutt, watch as I kill every smasher & feast on them" Shade growled, he grinned widely, exposing his pointed canines, he shrank his claws back into normal finger-nails, put his gloves & hood back on, his eyes healed & restored themselves & he walked off to gather the remaining minions & bring an attack to the smashers, he promised to himself to keep true to his threat & slaughter the smashers in the worst, most torturous way he could think of.

_A/N sorry for the creepy, yaoi-ish type ritual but it was in an anime/manga type thing & i couldn't think of my own ritual so i copied it ._

_sorry Yaoi haters_


	5. Disaster

**CHAPTER FIVE: DISASTER**

Shade slipped into M.H's office & found the list with all the fighter's names & when they're going, he looked over it for a few seconds then put it back where he found it, the black fog formed around him & he vanished, he reappeared in one of the rooms where the fighters stayed, he walked over to the wardrobe & opened it, he pulled out some clothes & closed the wardrobe with his foot, he then took off his cloak & combat boots & got changed into a white shirt & jeans, he smiled stashed the cloak away & grabbed a key off the dresser, he pocketed it & waited, after a short amount of time he heard the door-handle jiggle as someone opened the door, Shade pressed against the wall & the fog surrounded him & turned clear, also turning him clear as well, Shade watched as a teenage boy slipped into the room, wearing the same clothes Shade had changed into, the boy tensed a little, Shade knew this boy was Bartzabel, he'd seen his name on the list & knew that his turn to fight was in two matches, Bartzabel dug through some drawers, probably looking for his key, while he was busy Shade walked to the door, still hidden by his fog, he softly closed the door, it clicked as the lock snapped into place & Bartzabel froze, he whipped around & faced the door, his green eyes were frightened, Shade watched as the boy looked straight through him, Bartzabel shook his head & muttered something under his breath, Shade took this as his chance & crept up on the unsuspecting boy, he pulled a knife from the holster on his belt, before the boy had time to react Shade had him in a headlock with the blade of the knife pressed against his throat, the fog around Shade dispersed & he threw Bartzabel against a wall & pinned him

"Hello Bartzabel, miss me?" Shade hissed, Bartzabel froze, he felt like he was looking into a mirror, Shade looked identical to him except for his snake-like, blood red eyes & pointed canines

"Rasiel…I…I thought you were dead" Bartzabel gasped, Shade sneered at him

"I haven't gone by that name for ten years, my name is Shade" he snarled

"How did you survive the fall!" Bartzabel asked

"…it doesn't concern you, now you will die today, think of it as me paying you back for failing me ten years ago!" Shade hissed

**FLASHBACK –**

Bartzabel & Shade/Rasiel backed up, they both felt their backs touch a stone wall, they both were only seven years old & looked exactly the same, even their eye colour, a figure approached them, it was a tall man in his thirties, he towered over the boys, glaring at them, both kids were frozen in fear, they were standing on a cliff-edge, dangerously close to the end

"I finally found you boys, about time, now you will join you mother & my brother in the afterlife, the family line ends with you little pricks" the man growled

"But Uncle Keith why?" Bartzabel whimpered

"It doesn't matter you little brats" Keith growled, Shade looked at Bartzabel out of the corner of his eye

"I'll get behind him, you do the rest" Shade whispered, Bartzabel nodded

"Huh, what did you say brat!" Keith asked, Shade quickly dashed away, Keith growled & went to chase him, Shade dashed to the end & let Keith grab his arm, Bartzabel ran over & shoved him as hard as he could from behind, Keith let out a startled cry & toppled over the edge, as he did he dragged Shade down, Shade cried out in fright & grabbed onto the ledge, Keith fell all the way to the bottom, Shade cried out in fear & tried to pull himself up, Bartzabel rushed over & grabbed his wrists, he tried to pull him up but he couldn't

"Ngh…you're too heavy" Bartzabel panted

"Ah please help me!" Shade whimpered, Bartzabel tried his best to drag Shade up but his grip was slipping & after a few seconds his grip broke & he dropped Shade

"Ah no!" Bartzabel called, trying to re-grab him but missing, Shade cried out in terror as he plummeted to the bottom, he felt himself hit the ground & a terrible pain run through his body, then everything went black & the pain ended

**END FLASHBACK –**

Shade glared at Bartzabel

"you were weak brother, I died saving you, now I regret it, I would still be dead if it wasn't for my master, now I am back & far stronger than ever" Shade hissed, Bartzabel shook his head

"I'm sorry Rasiel" he said softly, shade punched him

"It's Shade" he snarled he smiled at his brother

"anyway your times alive ends today" he said calmly, he plunged the knife handle-deep into Bartzabel's stomach, Bartzabel coughed up some blood & tried to wriggle from Shade's grip but failing, after a few seconds Bartzabel slumped to the ground, dead, Shade grinned & kicked Bartzabel's body, he then changed his eyes from red to green & used a nearby pair of scissors to cut his hair a little shorter, he surrounded Bartzabel's body in the black fog & after a small while it & all the blood was gone, Shade grinned & left the room, once he did he nearly bumped into Raven

"Bartzabel there you are, your match is up" she said, Shade nodded

"I'll meet you in the lobby, I just have to use the bathroom" he said evenly, Raven nodded & walked off, Shade quickly headed to the control room, picked the lock on the door & headed in, he turned the battle-safety off & left, once in the lobby he saw several people sorted into two groups, the winners & the losers, the winners were: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Katt, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Pikachu, Lucario, Zangoose, Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, Rosalina, Marth, Roy Sheik, Meta Knight, Ness, Samus, Axel, Takuya & Raven, the rest were the losers except for Bartzabel & Ghor who hadn't entered, Shade grinned, it looked like Ghor was his opponent, they both were teleported away to a stage that was just one platform with a plain black background

"3…2…1…FIGHT!" M.H called, Ghor lashed out by throwing a hook-like thing & catching Shade, he pulled Shade towards him & lashed out with his claws, Shade whipped his knife out & shielded, before Ghor could get in another attack Shade lashed out with the knife & sliced his shoulder, Ghor grunted & some liquid dripped from the gouge in his shoulder, Shade then wasted no time & surrounded Ghor with the black fog, the substance started eating away at Ghor & slowly he started dissolving, Ghor cried out in surprise & pain

**IN THE LOBBY –**

"Huh! What is going on, he's killing him, for real!" Keir shouted, he dashed away from where he was standing & smacked the teleporter on, it transferred him to the battle

"Keir wait!" Katana called, she was about to follow him when M.H stopped her

"It is too dangerous, I will fix this problem, Crazy, keep an eye on the contestants, don't let them move" M.H said

"Yup, yup, got it!" C.H replied

**AT THE BATTLE –**

Keir used his air powers to knock Ghor from the mist & rushed over to him but it was too late, Ghor was dead, Keir glared at Shade

"Bartzabel just what do you think you're doing! You bastard!" Keir growled, Shade smiled & suddenly rushed at Keir, Keir swore & used the earth-wall to block his attack, but to Keir surprise Shade broke through it easily & punched him in the gut, Keir coughed up some blood & stumbled, Shade grabbed him by the throat & Keir grunted in pain, he pulled himself backwards, falling to the ground & making Shade fall onto him, Keir kicked Shade off & scrambled to his feet, suddenly the arena changed into an empty room painted completely black, Shade grabbed Keir & pushed him face-first into the wall & held him there, Keir grunted & tried to get free but he couldn't, suddenly he had an idea, he pushed back as best he could & planted the soles of his shoes on the wall, he kicked off, sending both boy's stumbling backwards, they both got to their feet in no time & rushed at each other, Keir tried to punch Shade but he grabbed Keir's hand, pulled him forward & kneed him in the stomach, Keir cried out in pain & doubled over, Shade gripped both Keir's hands & grew long spikes, Keir yelped in pain & pulled Shade down, instead of letting him hit the ground he kneed him in the face, Shade grunted & kicked out Keir's legs causing Keir to hit the ground heavily on his back, Shade tried to stomp on Keir's chest but he caught his foot in both hands, Keir grunted with effort & pushed Shade's foot away, causing Shade to stumble & giving Keir a chance to climb to his feet, Keir formed a spear made of stone & rushed at Shade, he lashed out with it hoping to impale him through the chest but Shade grabbed it & pulled it back, causing Keir to trip forward, Shade grabbed his face with his hand, it was covering his eyes, Shade grew the spikes again & Keir cried out in pain as they stabbed through his eyes, Shade dislodged the spikes into Keir's eyes & released him, Keir staggered backwards, he could feel something wet dripping down his face, Keir wiped his eyes & opened them, he couldn't see a thing, Keir staggered forward & tried to punch Shade who easily dodged, time for his final move

"ready to die kid" he teased, he controlled the spikes which were still lodged in Keir's eyes, he used them to travel through Keir & tear anything that was soft in his skull, Keir cried out in pain & dropped to his knees, he was holding his head in his hands, blood was dripping from his eyes & staining his shirt, Shade controlled the spikes so that they travelled down into Keir's chest & stomach, then Shade made a fist with his right hand & the spikes grew into long spears & burst from Keir's body, slicing him apart from the inside, Keir screamed in pain & coughed up some blood, blood was pooling onto the ground around him as he sat slumped over, his mind hazy, he coughed a few more times & tried weakly to get up before he just collapsed, the spikes disintegrated & Shade walked over, he picked Keir up by his throat & looked at him, he wasn't moving & his breath was coming out extremely faint, Shade smiled & quickly snapped the boy's neck, finishing him off, he then laughed & dropped Keir's lifeless body into the pile of blood

"Tch, not even a challenge, remember the name Shade kid, because that's who just killed you" Shade grunted

**IN THE LOBBY –**

The smashers were crying out in shock & hatred at Shade, several looked upset, Axel seemed frozen, his eyes wide with shock, Katana felt tears spring to her eyes

"KEIR NO!" she screamed, she ran for the teleporter but C.H grabbed her

"Let me go I need to save him!" Katana snarled, struggling to get free from C.H's grip, C.H refused to let go & after a long struggle she stopped & collapsed to her knees, she was crying hysterically, her face buried in her hands, she felt an arm around her shoulder, she knew it was Axel, but she didn't look up, C.H was still blocking the teleporter & she could hear Shade laughing maniacally over the monitor, Pikachu was growling from somewhere nearby, Katana continued to cry, she couldn't get the image of Keir lying unmoving in his own blood from her mind

"That sick bastard, I'll murder him!" Axel snarled, Shade waved at everyone & the fog encased him, after a few seconds him, along with the fog was gone, the smashers were still frozen at what had happened, in only a short amount of time two of their competitors & friends were dead, M.H returned & started herding the smashers away, he allowed Katana & Axel to stay where they were, C.H floated of to go search for Shade & M.H followed him, the room was silent as only Katana & Axel were left

"This is my fault I was the one who talked to Duster" Katana sobbed

"it's my fault too…I was the first to agree" Axel mumbled, trying to cheer Katana up, all he felt was grief but he needed to be strong for Katana, he hugged her & she continued sitting on the ground sobbing, they sat like that in silence for nearly an hour before Katana grew silent, Axel looked at her, she was just staring off into space, her eyes were blank

"Are you ok?" Axel whispered, she was silent, Axel looked up when he heard footsteps, Lucario was walking over with Mewtwo beside him

"I can sense her aura from my room, allow us to escort her back to her room, you go get some rest, you must be greatly upset also" Mewtwo mumbled, leading Katana away, she just shuffled after him, nothing was really going through her mind, she was just…blank, Lucario remained for a few seconds

"I can sense your aura Axe;, don't do it" he said quietly before walking away, Axel stood in silence for a few seconds before he snarled in anger & punched the wall, he ignored the pain that ran through his fist, he shook his head & dashed away & out the mansion, he didn't stop running until he was far away, only then he collapsed into a sitting position with his back to a tree, he held his head in his hands & allowed the tears to run down his cheeks & drip onto the ground, he'd known Keir for years & considered him a little brother, he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming in anger & sadness, Axel couldn't hold it back anymore, he tilted his head back & wailed in agony, tears were now streaming down his face & dripping onto his lap, he'd always considered himself as the tough one, bragged about how nothing could make him cry, but now he saw just how weak he was, not because he was crying but because he didn't save Keir, he would never tell anyone this but he was frozen in terror after watching Shade fight, something about him scared Axel & made him unable to move, he blamed himself for Keir's death, he'd been too weak, too frightened & now his friend had paid for it with his life, he remembered how Keir had rushed in to save Ghor without even a second though, Axel tilted his head back & laughed hysterically

"he always seemed the most cowardly out of us three…& it turned out he was actually the bravest" Axel laughed, he suddenly came to his senses, he realised how pathetic he must look, a blubbering mess on the ground, he slowly got to his feet & balled his hands into fists

"Bastard!" he screamed, he closed his eyes & took a deep breath, after a few seconds he'd calmed slightly

"Ngh! I'll fucking find you Shade & when I do you'll be sorry!" Axel snarled, Axel was about to leave further from the mansion when Katana flashed into his mind, she needed him, he couldn't leave yet

_"I'll have to draw you to me than" Axel muttered, he headed lowly back in the direction of the mansion, taking his time & hoping he could stop himself from crying before he got there. _


	6. Dreaming

_A/N - thanks to ShadicSonamy101 for faving me & BETAing my story_

**CHAPTER SIX: DREAMING**

Shade walked quietly through the desert, the hood of the cloak drawn over his head; he stopped in the middle of nowhere & looked around

"I could've sworn it was around here somewhere" he mumbled, he stumbled when the ground started shaking & a large hooked claw broke from the ground, followed by another, Shade grinned & watched as a large creature pulled itself from the earth, it shook itself & narrowed its green eyes at Shade, the creature's skeletal body exposed its beating heart, it had a long tail & four arms, two were large claws & the other two were normal hands, it looked slightly like a large dinosaur, Shade bowed

"Goras, nice to meet you, I was told by Tabuu to find you" Shade said to the beast, it snarled & lowered its head until it was eye-level with Shade

"So, how would you like to help us crush the smashers & rule over the planet?" Shade asked, Goras smiled

"I agree, but only if you can prove your strength to me, defeat my minion" Goras replied, Shade nodded

"Yea sure, where is this minion of yours?" Shade asked

"Not now fool, in a week from now" Goras snapped, Shade snorted

"I have no time to wait a week, we're launching the attack in five days" he growled, Goras narrowed his eyes

"Fine, meet me in three days" he growled, without waiting for an answer he burrowed away, Shade grunted & walked away

"Well that was uneventful" he muttered.

Axel groaned & sat up in his bed, he'd just dreamt about Keir's death…again, it had only been a few hours after he returned to the mansion but he had had a restless night, waking & falling back asleep often, Axel rubbed his eyes & looked out the window, still dark, he looked away in annoyance, he felt like it had been forever waiting for morning to come, Axel jumped out of bed & put his shirt on, he walked over to the computer & switched it on, he spent an hour surfing the net when his email flashed, he opened it, he had an email from Katana

"Oh…she's awake…I wonder how she's doing" Axel mumbled, he remembered the last he's seen Katana, she was so distant, Axel opened the email & read it

**EMAIL –**

Axel, meet me in my room, as soon as you read this, I've left the door unlocked

**NORMAL –**

Axel closed the email & got to his feet, he walked quietly out of the room & approached Katana's room, a wave of grief washed over him when he saw Keir's name on one of the doors, Axel quickly stepped into Katana's room & closed the door behind him, Katana was sitting on the window ledge, looking out into the distance, Axel cleared his throat & Katana turned around, Axel could tell she's been crying

"Axel thank god you're awake, I need company" Katana mumbled, Axel nodded & sat on the bed, Katana got up & sat beside him

"Where do you think Keir is right now?" Katana mumbled, Axel was silent, he didn't really know how to answer that, Katana seemed to notice this & looked away, Axel faced her

"I'm sure he's somewhere better watching over us though" Axel said, trying his best to cheer her up

"Axel…I need to get revenge for Keir, I need to stop Shade" Katana mumbled

"No" Axel hissed, Katana flinched from his harsh tone

"Uh I mean you can't…you might get hurt" Axel added quickly, Katana glared at him

"he's my brother, I can't just let Shade get away with killing him" Katana growled, she glared at Axel for a few seconds then her gaze softened, she grabbed both Axel's hands & held them, Axel hid the look of surprise that crossed his face

"Please, I need to do this & I want your help but if you don't want to help me then I can do it myself" Katana said quietly, giving Axel's hands a gentle squeeze, Axel was silent

"No I'm not letting you get involved, I will avenge Keir for you, but I'm not letting you face Shade" Axel said finally, Katana narrowed her eyes

"Axel I'm not five, I don't need you looking after me, & if you try & stop my I'll be forced to fight you" Katana growled, Axel looked undecided

"…fine…but we're waiting until Shade comes to us, we'll rally the other smashers & form a team & you aren't running off on your own" Axel sighed in defeat

"Oh thank you for helping!" Katana said, wrapping her arms around Axel in a tight hug, Axel sat still, he didn't want Katana involved in this fight, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her too, he'd probably just give up, Axel's mind drifted to a bloody battle, people falling dead around him, Shade was holding up Katana with a sword pressed to her chest, getting ready to deliver the final blow, suddenly Axel was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Katana's lips press against his, Axel froze, he'd dreamt about this, several times, but he fought against his instincts & gently pushed Katana away

"no don't, you're hurt & upset, you aren't thinking clearly, I'm not taking advantage of you" Axel said quietly, without a second glance he left the room, once in his own room he flopped down on his bed & closed his eyes, he didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep but to his surprise he was actually asleep in seconds. Axel opened his eyes & looked around, his eyes widened when he realised where he was, he was at his home, in his old bedroom, he hadn't been here since he was eight, Axel slid out of his bed & walked out of the room, he went to open the door but his hand passed right through it

"huh!" he gasped, his voice echoed strangely through the house, Axel stepped through the door & looked at his hands, they looked normal, not all see through liked he'd thought they might look, Axel looked left & right, the area had a strange reddish tint, almost like being in a red fog, Axel looked around warily, he wasn't liking this, he jumped when he heard someone whisper his name, he whipped around & spotted Shade

"hello Axel, that was such a touching scene with Katana, very romantic, not to mention heroic, but how do you suppose you can beat me, why if I wanted to I could kill you now, I'm a Dreamwalker, I have complete control over your sleeping mind…so long as I have the key anyway" Shade grinned

"Huh…what key?" Axel asked

"They key to the dream, what it is centred around, currently I have no idea but I'll get there" Shade replied, looking around

"Judging by the dreary appearance I'd say you're having a nightmare, how about you go have a look around" Shade grinned, Axel growled & lashed out at him

"I have a better idea!" he snarled, he punched Shade in the face, Shade whipped the knife from his holster & sliced open Axel's cheek

"Careful boy, you die in the dream you die in real life" Shade hissed, suddenly his figure wavered & vanished

"Bastard get back here!" Axel snarled, he grunted & stormed down the corridor, he stepped through a wall & to his surprise he saw himself, he was eight, both his parents were towering over him, his father was clearly drunk while his mother just looked angry, Axel watched curiously

"Is this a memory or a dream?" he mumbled

"I don't know, you tell me" Shade said quietly from beside him, Axel spun around & Shade was gone again

"Dammit!" he growled, he saw his dream-self back up against the wall as his mother started yelling something, but all the words were coming out distorted & static-like, he saw the terror in D.H's eyes (Dream-him) as his mother struck him across the face, D.H whimpered & said something but the only noise that came out was a weird high-pitched squeal, Axel grunted & covered his ears, his mother started saying something & again the weird static sound overlapped her voice, blocking out her words, his father swayed & took a few steps forward, he started talking, his voice was a weird sort of booming sound, Axel looked at the scene in confusion, he couldn't make sense of anything, he felt Shade lean on his shoulder

"wow your dreams are messed up weird" Shade muttered, Axel lashed around to hit him but Shade was gone again, Axel growled & faced the dream-family, D.H was still backed up against the wall while both his mother & father were shouting at him, Axel blocked his ears from the combined noise they were making, D.H started making the loud squeal noise again, Axel felt like he was being stabbed in the head, he dropped to his knees

"Ah make it stop!" he shouted, suddenly everything fell silent, Axel opened his eyes & let out a shocked cry, his parents were lying butchered on the ground, blood & gore was everywhere, walls, floor, ceiling, Axel scrambled backwards until he felt his back touch the wall, he tried to step through it but he couldn't, D.H was standing still as a statue, an evil grin plastered on his face, he turned & faced Axel, he waved, Axel was frozen, Axel saw his mother's head open her eyes, they were only white with no iris or pupils, she looked straight through Axel who simply sat with his back to the wall, suddenly a hand reached through the wall & wrapped around Axel's throat, he let out a chocked cry as he was pulled tighter against the wall by his throat, another hand reached through the wall, this one was dripping with blood, it wrapped around his waist, pulling him even tighter, Axel gasped for breath & struggled to get free, two more hands reached out, one was skeletal the other had skin hanging of it in clumps, the grabbed Axel's arms & pulled them against the wall, Axel couldn't move any part of him except his legs, he tried to pull away from the wall but he could only get about a centimetre off it before he was strongly pulled back, a sharp pain ran through his spine

"Ack!" he coughed, a bit of blood dripped from him mouth

"l…let go of me!" he shouted, thrashing about, again he was pulled backwards, slamming heavily into the wall, he saw D.H approaching, slowly his skin melted off him, Axel watched in terror was he walked closer, once he reached Axel he was simply a skeleton with eyes & clumps of skin here & there, he smiled evilly at Axel

"hey remember all those things you did?" D.H asked, Axel was frozen, D.H lashed out & punched Axel's face, the force of the hit knocking his head sideways, Axel spat out some blood & nodded slowly, D.H smiled

"good" he replied, he reached forward & placed a hand on Axel's chest, Axel went to kick him away but two hands reached up from the floor & wrapped around his legs, Axel was now paralysed, D.H smiled again

"I think it's time you pay now" he said calmly, he grew long claws & Axel cried out in pain as he dug his claws into his chest, Axel grunted & screwed his eyes shut

"this is just a dream it isn't real, it isn't happening!" he shouted, ignoring the pain as D.H dug deeper, he was getting dizzy from lack of air, suddenly the pain stopped, Axel opened his eyes & shot up in his bed, he was sweating & panting heavily

"what the hell was that!" Axel panted, he felt something wet run down his cheek, he wiped it away & looked at his hand '_blood! It must be from when Shade cut me'_ Axel pulled up his shirt & looked at his chest, it was bleeding lightly

_"what on earth just happened…ngh…I need to be careful even in my dreams!" Axel growled. He sighed & got ready to talk to the smashers about Shade. _


End file.
